winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 159: Lily's Big Heart
Lily's Big Heart is the one-hundred and fifty-ninth issue of the Winx Club Comic Series. Synopsis The Winx go to Andros to properly rest on its beautiful beaches. There, they get acquainted with Lily, a girl who has the same gift as Flora. However, Lily's mom forbids her to use her own powers! Will the fairies prove that Lily's magic is a gift, and not a punishment? Plot On Andros' beach, the Winx have just come out of the ocean after a swim. Aisha suggests playing volleyball, but Stella says she already has a program of physical activity which consists of lounging on an inflatable bed wearing sunscreen and reading a fashion magazine. Musa, Tecna, and Aisha laugh at her. Suddenly, Flora senses a presence. Stella says they should take action if it is monsters or witches, but Bloom tells her not to alarm the beachgoers. Bloom suggests an investigation, but Stella wants to get ice cream first. Flora, Musa, and Aisha stumble upon a turtle nest belonging to the offspring of the turtle who leaps out of the ocean and into the air, much to the amazement of the Winx. A girl tells the turtle to leave the nest to her and asks the beachgoers to take a step back. She then talks to the turtle eggs saying they are quiet. The Winx walk over to the girl and Bloom asks if she is talking to the turtles, to which she replies she is as unborn turtles can hear, and Flora says that they can feel as well. Flora then says that the baby turtles are in good hands. Walking away, Flora says that the girl has a gift as the girl talks to butterflies. Then, the girl, named Lily, is being called by her mother. She asks why she is on the beach, to which she replies that the turtles need to be protected. Her mother scolds her for leaving the house without permission and tells her to come home, and she follows her mother reluctantly. Aisha and Bloom ensure Lily that the nest is safe. From a distance, a man is watching Lily and her mother with binoculars. On the beach at night, Stella remarks to the Winx about how special Lily is. Bloom says she has a particular empathy for nature like Flora, who says that she wants to protect all the animals in the Magic Dimension. Aisha wonders why Lily's mother was so against her project but Tecna says she may have an answer as she has done some research on Magic Tube. Tecna locates a video tutorial from a few years ago made by Lily's mother which is meant to show how to catch a wild sea creature. The video shows her coming out of the water with a stung face as she is mocked by the beachgoers. Stella says that this explains why she is against Lily's project; to protect her from the danger of their magic. Suddenly, Flora receives a magic signal telling her the eggs are in danger and the Winx change into their spy gear and burst into action. The Winx visit the turtle nest to see that the eggs have disappeared. Bloom says the Winx must recover them before the mother arrives, but Aisha does not know where on the beach to start looking as they could be anywhere. Flora says she knows someone who can help and uses her magic to summon parrots and Aisha compliments her on summoning them as the girls can ride them, making them able to cover more ground in their search for the eggs. The Winx spot the eggs nestled on top of a shark as the man from before holds a net full of eggs. Stella makes her way to the man, but she is hit by the man's whip. Below, Musa catches her. Bloom heats the man's whip, making him drop it. Stella then uses light to stun the man's eyes, making him drops the eggs into the ocean. Tecna begins to worry and Aisha says she can use fluid magic to resurface the eggs, although it will not be simple. Flora urges her to hurry as Lily has discovered the eggs are missing. Suddenly, the mother turtle emerges from the sea and Flora says that she will unleash the fury of nature upon discovering her babies are gone. On land, the turtle rages and frightens the beachgoers and Lily thinks this incident is all her fault. The Winx transform into Dreamix fairies and Bloom instructs Aisha to recover the eggs to appease the mother. On the beach, Lily is frightened to use her powers as they are dangerous and Bloom tries to direct the mother turtle's attention to herself. Musa rescues a child from the turtle's path and Stella tells Aisha to hurry. Aisha is able to resurface the eggs and Stella takes them to the mother turtle to calm her, but the turtle just shoots Stella with her laser eyes, although they do not make an impact as Stella is shielded by Tecna. Stella is confused as to why it did not work but Bloom says only Lily can calm the turtle and tells Lily to talk to the turtle's heart. Lily runs off saying she is not capable of doing so and her mother has a reason for her not to. Bloom uses her Dreamix power to convince her mother to support her talent but the mother says their powers are dangerous. Bloom ensures her that magic is a gift if used correctly. Lily's mother then tells Lily to follow her heart and she believes in her. As Lily begins to talk to the turtle the eggs hatch, detransforming the mother turtle. Bloom thanks Lily for her help but Lily says she would not have been able to do so without the help of her mother. Lily's mother thanks Bloom for her words and says they will never forget the Winx for helping revive the magic in their family. Spells Used *Energy Shield - Used by Tecna to protect Stella. Mistakes Coming Soon... Debuts *Lily *Magic Tube Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Musa **Tecna *Animals **Turtle **Butterfly **Parrot *Humans **Lily **Lily's Mother **Beachgoers **Unnamed Man Trivia *Currently, this is the only instance where the Winx wear their Season 7 attire which is the swimsuit outfit in the World of Winx comics series. *So far, this is the only instance where a Dreamix spell is named. Category:Comics Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 1 Comics (World of Winx) Category:Dreamix Category:Andros